Life Goes On
by SillyLesbianPanda
Summary: Just a look at an unlikely couple's life. Ron x Snape


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, I just write bad fics about them.

Author's Note: No beta, no revision. This is the first of two chapters, I had it finished, then it decided to log me off (I has no word processor). So I'm just posting what I've got so far. Enjoy.

Snape looked from one small boy to the other. Both were obviously pissed off, faces were and pouting. He held in a chuckle, Griffindores always gave the best expressions.

"Potter, Weasley, do you know why you're here, or do I have to refresh you're inept memories?" He leaned toward them over his desk. Weasley shifted in his chair, ears bright red. His nose scrunched up, the freckles on it almost becoming a single entity. His gaze fell from his teacher to Potter, in hope the other child would have something witty to say. When he didn't, Weasley took a deep breath.

"No sir, but if I had to guess it's because you hate us and just want another reason to get Harry and me expelled." he growled.

"No, and 10 points from Griffindore for such a poor retort, Mr. Weasley. You are here for harassing Mr. Malfoy, ending in him spilling a rather acidic concoction onto his lap. While I hear from Madame Pomfrey that his skin is growing back nicely, the school is going to have hell to pay from his father." Snape took a pause, staring down each of the first years for a moment. "Do you know how much work you've made for me and the Headmaster? I certainly think you don't."

He took another pause, licking his thin pale lips slowly. What to do, what to do. While he wanted to make sure Potter had some horrid punishment, he couldn't bare to look into Lily's eyes while doing it. Thank God, or whatever, that the boy had his father's face. If he looked anymore like Lily, sweet Lily, he might not be able to take his revenge. Snape sat back into his dark leather chair, blowing air from his nose. He smirked when they flinched, the noise had resembled a growl.

"Mr. _Potter _you will have the pleasure of assisting Madame Pomfrey for the next two weeks, from after dinner until curfew, or later if she wishes. Both of you will right letters of apology to Mr. Malfoy, and his father, minimum of 3 pages, I _will_ be reading them to make sure they are up to standard. For your sakes, they had better be much better than those pieces of tripe the two of you try to pass off as reports. I do believe I could find a blind chicken who has better penmanship. Off with you Potter, straight to Pomfrey, don't think I won't know if you don't."

Harry hastily left the room, casting a sympathetic glance at Ron. Ron's eyes followed his famous friend out of the office, longing to have company in his professor's presence once more.

"Now, now Mr. Weasley, what to do with you?"

Ron looked at Snape, not meeting his gaze head on, but his eyes danced around it, avoiding eye contact.

"Wh-why don't you give me the same punishment as Harry, sir?"

"Because, what punishment would that be? Spending time with friends does not a punishment make. But I will give you a similar one, though with me instead."

Ron looked horrified, the color drained from his ears. Snape allowed himself to smirk, if only to add an unspoken insult to injury. He wondered when it was he started getting pleasure from watching small children in pain, then dismissed the thought. Did when really matter? No, but why did, if only a little. But he could psychoanalysis himself at a later date. Perhaps on his death bed, right after he admitted Lily _Evans_ had only been a friend to him, and his hatred form that Potter bastard was his only reason for hating their union. Alright, he may never admit that, but his intentions were in the right place.

Snapping out of his daze, he noticed a tear run down the boy's face. The smirk faded, his brows furrowed.

Snape hesitantly reached over his desk, and whipped the offending tear off Ron's freckled cheek. "Now, now, Mr. Weasley, I'm not about physically, or mentally for that matter, maim you. You do need to pay for your actions, however... _innocent, _you meant them to be."

The young professor was slightly startled as Ron leaned into his touch, if only for a moment. The young, supple skin against his own rough fingers was surprising pleasurable, much more than it should have been. He blinked rapidly, quickly rationalizing that Ron had done it because he was used to contract like that, from his mother no doubt. He was only eleven after all, a child, an infant in the eyes of the world.

Snape looked at the watery blue eyes of of his, well, captive. They were reading him, trying to decipher his every move. He thought back to Weasley's parents and brothers, as smart and successful as some of them were, he couldn't remember their physical appearance betraying it nearly as much.

"You really are different from all of them." Snape removed his hand, and sat back into his leather chair.

"Wha?" Ron blinked a few times, he even had freckles on his eyelids. Amusing.

"Never mind. Now, what to do with you?"

----------------------------

Ron looked into his cauldron furiously. Of all the fucking places to get a hard on, it had to be in_ Snape's _class.

"Something wrong Ron?" Harry looked at his friend, obviously amused. "You're ears look like they're about to exploded into a bloody mess right off your head."

"He's just angry because he didn't follow the instructions, _again_, and now he's going to fail this assignment too." Hemoine snipped.

Ron leaned forward a little more. Keep bitching Hermoine, it'll go away...

Oh fuck! Snape leaned over to pick a piece of Neville's shattered cauldron off the floor before it ate through the stone. Ron knew he was bad at this, but Neville was just godawful. None of that mattered as dark fabric stretched over the young Professor's arse.

This was gonna kill him. He was gonna die. Right here, between his best friends, 'cause he was hard over **Snape**. God really did have it out for him.

First he sent the twins to try to kill him, but that, just barely mind you, failed. And now this. Death by a hard on. Murder by a boner. Assassinated by a stiffy. The headlines would be hilarious, if he hadn't been the victim. But the twins would love it, maybe they planned this all along.

He looked to the clock. 15 minutes to go, he could make it!

Or not.

Snape was getting closer and closer, looking into each cauldron with a sneer. Ron almost didn't blame him this time. The concoctions were horrendous, even Hermoine had nothing close to what the result should have been.

Snape was one row ahead of him, filthy hair uneven and long, like one of those muggle rock stars...

No! He wouldn't fantasize about that greasy bastard. He hated him, loathed him. Neither of them were gay anyway! He should be thinking about Cho Chang, or Lavender Brown when he was hard, not male teachers.

Snape came over to their row, looking first into Harry's pot. He sneered something, Ron was too preoccupied to understand.

Snape leaned in to look at his own bloody disaster. Leaning closer and closer and, oh fuuuuuuuck...

Ron gave an involuntary shudder as he came in his pants. Great. He noticed that thankfully there wasn't much liquid that oozed to the surface, he could pass it off as some potion that spattered on him.

He looked up at a rather flustered looking Snape, who was glancing side ways at his crotch. Mother fucking, bloody, shit, wanker, dammit...

"It's not great, but out of this mess," He glared at the rest of the class, "I'll pass you on it. This time."

Ron sank back into his seat. What the bloody hell just happened?

----------------------------

Seven years. Seven years, it had gone so fast. Was he really that old? The crow's feet around his eyes told him yes. The scars across his body confirmed the small wrinkles previous statement.

Water dripped down his torso, the steam in the room clung to the full length mirror on the wall as well as the walls themselves. Everything was moist, almost suffocating. His skin was still red from the heat of the shower. But he's needed it.

Everything hurt. Pounding pain, corrupting his thoughts and movements. Some of the pain was old, most was new. But it was worth it. He'd saved the life of his beast friend's son, and managed to keep his own, if just barely. He'd watched the young man and his friends graduate, the stress of it all faded. No longer bound to Voldemort, no longer spying for those who didn't appreciate the risk. Free.

It felt like a new start for his life. So many possibilities. He had more than enough to retire on, maybe start a family. The Weasley's came to mind. Maybe a family wasn't such a great idea. He hadn't come from the greatest parents, the last thing he wanted to do was beat a child. Especially one that looked like him.

_A small boy, huddled on the dirty bare floor in a corner. The crack of wood being broken. A scream. A woman sobbed, blood oozing from a gash on her head, mixing with her inky black hair. A shattered wooden chair lay around her A man kicked her, running big blunt finger through graying brown hair. He glared at the boy, sneering, hooked nose scrunching up. _

_"What the fuck you gawkin' at boy?" He slowly moved toward Severus who began to scream.  
_

Severus brushed his fingers over his own nose, the only physical trait he'd gotten from his father. He looked at his hand, scared, cold, shaking. No kids. Not ever.

But the Weasely face stuck in his mind. Or rather, one in particular. Ronald Billius Weasely. Red hair, pale freckled skin with a very very pale yellow cast to it, but it was hard to find a ginge without that, searching blue eyes. He was tall now, not as tall as Snape, but very close. Moody, irrational. Severus sighed again, it had been... enjoyable, watching the last Weasely boy grow up. He had grown up, hadn't he? Lived through friends dying, been hurt himself. Did Ron have as many scars as he did? Did the freckles hid them?

Snape's face convulsed, sickened with himself. He had shown outright hatred for Weasely and those he held near, even killed his beloved headmaster. But he was a very interesting individual. He was much more childish then the 'heroic' Mr. Potter, and much more worldly than Granger. Much more believable. And hadn't he accomplished as much as them? He wasn't born with outrageous memory skills like Granger (Severus really didn't think she had much more talent than that- any monkey can remember) or have a parents die for him and give him a pretty scar. He actually had things going against him, poor, large family, youngest son at that. Perhaps he was even more talented than his gifted friends.

None the less, the amused attraction he'd held for Ron had grown into a very strong, well, crush. No, infatuation. He was in his mid thirties now, it was infatuation.

Like Lucius all those years ago. How he had gotten mixed in with all this tripe. Ah, fuck it.

Snape opened the bathroom door, leading to his personal room. It was dark, stone walls of the dungeon, he'd hung dark green curtains for affect, they match his canopy bed. Growing up without had made his tastes that much more flamboyant, everything was expensive and detailed. He opened a dark dresser, pulling out some black robes, less formal than usual, no high collar.

Snape gave an annoyed look to his cold hands. He was just meeting with Weasely, he'd seem him hundreds of times.

The voice in his head told him that it had never been this intimate. He'd only seen him around many other people, or Ron was getting detention from him. This was true. But all he was asking is if they might keep in touch. Maybe he'd be comfortable enough in a year or two to try the romance thing again. There defiantly was something exciting about taking a young lover. Was lover the right word? Maybe.

He looked into the full length mirror by his bed. Clothes and hair were acceptable.

"Umm, Professor? Are you around here?" Prefect timing.

"Mr. Weasely, why don't you wait in my office. I'll be right there."

Snape took a deep breath to compose himself and left the room for his office.

Ron was standing, inspecting a painting of roses on the wall.

"Never took you for a flower guy, sir." He chuckled.

"No need for the 'sir' Mr. Weasely. You've graduated, as I'm sure you remember." Snape motioned for them to sit, not at his desk but the two smaller chairs facing it. He smirked as Ron crossed his legs. If this and the rumors were any indication, he might have an easier time.. seducing Ron? No, that wasn't right. Was there a better word?

"Alright. Call me Ron then, I guess. Mr. Weasely is my dad and Percy."

Snape let himself smile. "Right, then I suppose Severus is acceptable. We are on an equal playing field now."

"Not really. You're experience greatly outweighs mine."

"Calling me old?"

"No, experienced. Take from that what you will." Ron smirked back. "You're different, now. After the war. But it affected you more than most, didn't it, si... Severus?"

"I suppose it did. But now it's a time for the world to start over though, not only me. Which brings me to the reason for this meeting."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I know we haven't been any where near... friendly in the past."

Ron gave a snort.

"But, I'd like to keep in touch, with letters maybe? Out of all my students, you seem the most... interesting to know? You get my point."

Ron chuckled looking into his lap. "You're probably the only person who'd say that. Harry and Hermoine..."

"Are not as entertaining as you."

"Entertaining?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

Severus crossed his own legs and smiled like he hadn't in awhile. "I know comparing the three of you to others is unfair, but some one as old as me can't help it sometimes."

Ron muttered something to himself.

"Speak up if you want to be heard."

"You're not old."

Ron looked straight into Severus' eyes. They locked, searching each other, but for what neither man knew.

Severus was first to pull away, feeling an oncoming blush. He closed his eyes for a moment, when had he last been this awkward? In had to have been the last time he'd been with Lucius, right before he graduated. They were right when they said you're first time would be a disaster. Oh God...

His eyes fluttered open again, Ron was looking at him, slightly confused.

"Tried, Professor Severus?"

"That and other things. Thank you though. It's a pleasant thought, though, that something as young as yourself doesn't think I'm old."

"Yeah. I don't think anything's as young as it should be, after the war and stuff. And you went through two of 'um, you should look like you're twenty."

"I don't? That's insulting, Ronald."

Ron open his mouth and closed it. "Was, was that a joke?"

"Possibly." Severus tried to scowl.

Ron laughed. "It's amazing, what happened to you. I mean, you're still you, but with the possibility of being happy. Before it seemed like, like you weren't capable of it. I can't wait to read your letters."

"So you'd like to keep in touch?"

"Sure. With Harry getting so high up in the Aurors office right off and Hermoine doing her research of those Incan ruins I need all of the human contact I can get. Even if it's an ol-previous professor. Y'know, I was hoping for something like this."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean even Harry's said you're much more decent to be around in class. At first I thought he just liked DAA a lot, but I started to notice it too. I'm glad we came back to finish school, even if it's a year late."

"After what the three of you have done, there really wasn't any same in graduating late. And I'm sure the year you graduated with are very happy they had the great Harry Potter and his accomplices in their graduating class."

Ron looked down again and chewed the edge of his bottom lip. "Is that all I'll ever be known for? As Harry Potter's friend?"

"Possibly. There is a chance you'll do something great, and be recognized for that. Dumbledore died at 114 years old, and that's becoming increasingly common. You've got a lot of life to live, make something of it."

"Thank you, Severus. I really, really do want to stay longer, but..."

"Oh, yes the train. You'd better be off." They stood up.

"We should have lunch soon, maybe in France? Phlegm, er, Fleur and Bill took me to some nice cafes there."

"That sounds interesting. Oh, if you're the first to send a letter, make sure you're owl knows to go to Holland, I'm spending some time there."

"Over the summer?"

"Retiring."

"Lucky! Make sure to keep yourself busy."

Severus thought he might cry when Ron hugged him. They held each other, for a little longer then was appropriate for being on friendly terms for such a short amount of time, but it was fitting. When he finally pulled away, Ron's entire face was bright red.

"S-see you soon sir." If the hug hadn't been enough, the swift kiss on the cheek did it. He watched, no, gawked at Ron as the young man fled the scene.

Everywhere the young man touched him burned with lingering sensation. All which, of course, ran into his pants. Severus went to the chair behind his desk and fell back into it, pondering if this, _thing_ was nearly as twisted as he dreaded.

----------------------------

A few days later an very tiny owl came to Severus' hotel room. He just watched the silly bird fly into the window repeatedly like some mutant fly. When the whole ordeal became pathetic, Snape flickered his wand to open the window. The little bird came straight at him, causing him to duck or get a tiny beak to the eye. There was a letter and a package, about the size of a deck of cards.

His hands went cold, he knew the hand writing was Ron's. He had been telling himself that the young man would never write, if he wanted anything to happen he'd have to take action, but this was a very pleasant surprise. He unfolded the faintly blue parchment, which read:

Dear Severus,

I assume I can still call you that, after, well y'know. I don't regret what I did, but I'm still trying to figure out why. I'm sure you don't mind, I heard you had a little something something going on with Harry's mum.

I mean, I'd like to go on a date with you, but I'm pretty sure you're straight. And there's a million reasons we shouldn't date, but I think it's the fresh start we're both looking for. Something new.

Oh! I've also figured out my career goal, if you can call it that. There's this place a lot of younger gays go, muggle and wizard (witches too, but you get the point), and I met a guy there (Not in a sexual way) and he and his lesbian friend noticed that there's no pro gay organization in the wizarding world. She's related to the Prince family, I think she wants to meet you. Apparently most of that lot have kicked the bucket. We think that you're second cousins.

So anyway, we're trying to put together something along those lines. No idea what we'll call it, but we're renting a floor in a muggle office building and buying desks and what not, maybe we'll be inspired. Rachel MacManus (possibly your cousin) is putting murals and stuff on the walls, you should see this chick's art shit. Surprises me every time I look at it.

I want to see you soon, if that's alright. I got you a present, when you open it there'll be a red button hold it in. When it shows you a picture of me (a very hot one if I do say so myself) push in 12873445665 and hit the green button. (Author's note: Please don't call that number, it's random. But if you dooo, tell me who answered. xD) Then hold the top end to your and and the bottom angled to your mouth.

I hope to here from you soon.

Yours truly,

Ronald B. Weasely

Severus opened the package, revealing a small black muggle device. He did as Ron had directed, and was rewarded with a rather unpleasant ringing sound before Ron's voice came through.

"Severus? You got my letter then?"

"Obviously. What's with the muggle piece of shit?"

"It's a cell phone, and it cost me a lot. It's faster than a letter, we wizards don't have anything close to this. You don't like it?" Ron was trying to sound hurt, but failed miserably.

"No, no, it's just... out of my normal comfort range. And guilting someone hardly works while giggling."

"I don't giggle! I chuckle! Manly!"

"Alright then. What's this about a cousin of mine?"

"Rachel MacManus. She thinks she's your mother's cousin's daughter."

"What's her mother's name?"

"Edwina Porter, formerly MacManus, nee Prince."

"She married a mudblood, correct?"

"_Muggle-born_, and yes, I believe so."

"Ah, yes. And Rachel, she's 25?"

"Something like that."

"I had heard from my mother, not long before she and my father died, that her cousin was seeing a mudblood. Mother was very worried about her, after what happened to us. Do you know how she is?"

"Sounds like she's alright, living in the U.S., I think she's married to a muggle now. Rachel said she grew up in Wales, but I'm not sure after that."

"Hm. Maybe I'll pay them a visit. How about after our date?"

There was a pause. "You... what, really? I thought you were a shirt chaser?"

"Assumptions are rarely true, Ronald."

"Ha, ha. I get it. Assume makes an ass out of 'u' and me."

"Sure. But I do prefer them... with a little more meat in the crotch."

"Oh my, Severus. That was bloody filthy." Ron laughed. Severus felt the corners of his mouth turn upward in a little grin.

"It is true."

"I, wow. Alright. But what about Harry's mum?"

"She might have been the only real friend I ever had. Nothing more though."

"We'll have to change that." Severus noticed that Ron's voice became slightly quieter.

"We'll see. Now, pick me up at 7:00 Saturday night. Are we doing this the right way, or are we going dutch?"

"I... huh?"

"The man who asks the other on a date usually is the one to pay."

"Oh! Of course. I hadn't really expected you to say yes, this is great!" The smile could be heard in Ron's voice.

"Alright then. See you then."

"Yeah. Oh, you tun off the phone by clicking the red button."

"Alright."

----------------------------

Ron cuddled into Severus. The other man gave a growl of approval.

Just laying together, it was nice. Ron noticed how much more they were able to communicate through touch rather than verbally. Verbally, Ron knew he wasn't as knowledgeable as his older partner and often felt insecure. Severus was quick to judge and argue.

But physically, they both were on an equal playing field.

Ron smirked at the man laying next to him on the floor, running long pale fingers through his black hair. The fire place crackled, warm and glowing. He loved Severus' home, it made up for how cold he was a great deal of the time. He pulled the oversized quilt up over them a little more, then turned his attention back to the thick black hair.

"You're beautiful."

Severus glared. "Don't you say that to me."

"It's true." Ron kissed a scar on his temple. "Like a book."

The glare deepened.

"Every mark tells a story, a sad one, but it all makes up Severus Snape: love of my life."

"You're a fag, and I don't mean in the gay way." Severus leaned in and kissed Ron softly, barely enough to feel the touch. Ron gave a toothy grin.

"Even if you don't say it, I know you love me."

"Oh, really." Severus raised a eyebrow.

"Mhm. Because I know you. Maybe even better than you know you. Actually, I do know you better than you know you. You spend so much time wallowing in self hatred, you don't see the person you're becoming. Give it a few years, you might be pleasant to be around."

"I doubt that."

Ron stroked his cheek. "What ever happened to wanting to start over? Like you told me 5 years ago?"

Severus pulled his face back from Ron's hand and sighed. "I didn't realize how unrealistic that was."

"But you're half way there! I didn't know you were one to just give up. Think how much you've done! Made friends, helped me lobby to make same-sex marriage legal, not just in the United Kingdom, but in most of the wizarding world, all that research you've done on wolfsbane potion, and now you're being purposed to!"

"I hardly think I've made that much of an improvement.... wait! Purposed to?"

Ron stood up, grabbing Severus' cool hands to pull him up. They were nearly the same height, Severus now was nearly and inch shorter than his younger companion. Ron preferred to call Severus his boyfriend to others, but he knew his "boyfriend" hated that word.

Ron laughed to himself quietly, he hadn't seen the other man so flustered since their first date.

"Marry me." He searched Severus' eyes. Had he been too forward?

"...why?"

Ron flinched. Severus' voice sounded so small, not unlike a child's. "Because, we've earned it. The right, the trust, the love. Both of us have earned it." He embraced him, wrapping an arm around his neck and the other around his waist. "We've earned it." he whispered, choking back a sob.

Ron gasped, feeling his hug returned. "If that's what will make you happy. I do love you, not that you needed to hear it."

They pulled back slightly, and smiled at each other.

----------------------------

Severus fell chuckling onto the bed. He pulled Ron down next to him, enjoying the sloppy kiss his new husband gave.

"Oh bloody hell, that was fantastic." Ron laughed.

"Indeed."

"I still can't believe Rachel threw up on Hermoine."

"Or that Granger took her home with her."

They laughed together.

Severus was first to stop. "How did you manage to get Potter and Granger to come?"

"Just had to pry their heads out of their asses. Seriously, I didn't realize they'd freak out so bad when I told them we were getting hitched."

"Well, it's in Potter's genes to hate me, I suppose. Though he was... pleasant tonight."

"Mhm. I was very proud of him. You danced with Ginny right? She probably convinced him to be civil. She's starting to take a liking to you."

"Really? Well, I suppose it isn't bad to be on good terms with one's in-laws."

"Mum's ecstatic. She only has to marry off the twins, though I doubt that'll ever happen. They're too wrapped up in each other."

"You mean...?"

"No! Well, maybe. With them it's hard to tell. They might be buggering each other... EW! Oh fuck, get it out of my head!"

Ron closed his eyes and gave a low whine of disgust.

His eyes snapped open again when Severus grabbed his crotch. "Oh! Straight forward aren't we?"

"I haven't had sex in over twenty years. And sharing a bed with a handsome young man isn't helping."

Ron gave a dreamy smile. "Yeah. I'd like to be deflowered soon, or whatever you want to call it."

"You're a virgin then?"

"...yeah."

"Is that why you wanted to wait?"

"...yeah."

"We'll have to make sure we do this right then."

Severus traced Ron's bright red ear with a cold finger, earning a pleased gasp from Ron. He sucked the flesh of his neck right behind the lobe of the ear. Hard kisses left small red marks as Severus made his way to Ron's mouth. He paused for a moment, almost undecidedly, before Ron stole a kiss. Tongues were added, followed by the sounds of wedding robes being thrown on the floor.

Ron pulled back panting. He let his eyes roam over the thin scarred torso, Severus really was like a book. He stopped at the beginning of the black curly pubic hair.

"Find something you don't like?"

"No, no, no... I just... I've never seen someone else's, y'know..."

"Penis?"

"Well, yeah."

Severus sighed. "Take a good look, because it's at it's best. One of the disadvantages of age."

Ron nodded, eyes drifting slowly back down the scarred chest. He was pleased to find Severus' cock was not much different from his own in terms of size. True, it looked softer than his, but age would do that. He could deal with it, nothing scary, no, nothing scary at all...

TBC!!!!!!


End file.
